The Future of Everything
"The Future of Everything" is the third animation of the fourth season of ''YellowHead''. Synopsis Orange invites YellowHead into going to a neighborhood party. However, Orange hasn't been acting like his usual self. Plot Orange walks up to Lime's house, taking YellowHead to a high school party. He says he wants to help YellowHead loosen up after the events of The Void. Clavoll comes out of the bushes, and says that he will scare anyone by wearing a Scream mask and pretending to be Llovinite. Then the intro plays. Orange and YellowHead walk into the party. YellowHead asks who is running the party, and Orange says it is Lime. He asks a girl at the party, Aiyana, out on a date, which she ignores. He walks away, and YellowHead apologizes to her. She asks "do you seriously know him?" Orange starts dancing to music at the party, while YellowHead observes, saying that sometimes, he doesn't. Lime comments on how Orange has been acting weird lately and isn't his usual self. YellowHead agrees, saying that he's not the same. A sound is heard outside, and YellowHead and Aiyana go out. Orange runs up to YellowHead, telling him that something is going on. Yield Sign finds an item, leaving everyone waiting in suspense, but it turns out to be "ScratchU8's Journal," to the disappointment of everyone. Orange asks where Aiyana is, and YellowHead tells him to fall in love with the anime poster in his room. Squazzo appears in the room trying to get the anime girl out of there so he can marry it. The outro plays. Characters Main Characters * Orange * YellowHead Supporting Characters * Lime * Aiyana (debut) * Yield Sign Minor Characters * Clavoll * Newbie (cameo) * Chef * swagmaster_bru (flashback) * Joe (debut) * Glurt (debut) * Dribbleberry (debut, cameo) * KingN (debut, cameo) * Multinia (debut, cameo) * Squazzo (debut) Teaser A teaser has been released on Scratch for this animation. Transcript Trivia *This animation was delayed, as the creators were having trouble finding a voice actress for Aiyana. Continuity * Orange references the events of "The Void Part III," saying that YellowHead has been alienated ever since he came back from The Void. * Orange is shown to have drastically changed in personality after YellowHead's death. This is commented on by Lime. ** This causes his friendship with YellowHead to deteriorate, as shown in "The Game." YellowHead eventually restores their friendship in "The Penitence." * Chef's face as she responds to Clavoll is a callback to her making the same face in ''Oranges Offroader'', which is itself a reference to a scene from The Amazing World of Gumball. Cultural References * The book that Yield Sign picks up, "ScratchU8's Journal," references the popular animator scratchU8. * In Orange's room, a picture of Yoko from the anime ''Gurren Lagann'' is shown. Errors *In the beginning of the animation, Clavoll's hair is colored wrong, being the color of Lloviant's hair. This is fixed later in the animation. Category:Season 4 Category:Animations Category:Major animations